


Inner workings of the omegaverse

by CreativeRed



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kinda?, M/M, Multi, Omegaverse, Other, a/b/o dynamics, idk what to tag this, intro to omegaverse, omegaverse AU, omegaverse rules, this is basically a research paper on how the omegaverse would realistically work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeRed/pseuds/CreativeRed
Summary: Basically this is me being a huge fucking nerd about the omegaverse. This will go into detail about little things that people might not have thought about when writing in this specific AU.  It is as logical and realistic as possible, so some things are either disregarded (mpreg) or explained by made up science.It'll probably read like a school report or something, but if you're like me and you like the little details and the logic behind it, hopefully you'll enjoy!
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Inner workings of the omegaverse

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this isn't me claiming this is the only way to write an omegaverse. If you disagree with anything, that's fine. This is just something I enjoy doing, making fantasy situations more logical and extreme worldbuilding.  
> Feel free to use any of these ideas in your own writing,be it all of my ideas, or just a few. I'd love to see if any works were derived from my ideas! 
> 
> Also please note that I do briefly go into topics including physical sex characteristics, transgender individuals, homophobia, and sexism. I really thought about how our world's prejudices would translate into an omegaverse, so there is brief mention, but nothing that could be upsetting to anyone.

The Omegaverse is an alternate reality to our own in which individuals have a primary sex (Male, Female, or Intersex), a gender correlating to the primary physical sex and societal gender roles (Male, Female, Agender, Genderfluid, etc.), and finally a secondary "gender" which is actually more of a sex than a gender. These secondary genders are as follows: Alpha, Beta, and Omega. The Alpha gender is considered a "stronger" gender, usually manifesting in traits such as aggression, protectiveness, and a more powerful presence. Physically, Alphas find it much easier to gain muscle mass, and they are often physically larger in many ways than the other genders. Between the primary sexes, Male alphas are the largest physically, and their alpha sex characteristics include more pronounced canines and a knot that forms at the base of the penis during mating. They are unable to get pregnant and can impregnate others. Female alphas can be muscular as well, but as their primary sex doesn't allow them to easily gain muscles, it does take more effort than it would for a male alpha. They are often taller, but the physical indicators of an alpha aren't as pronounced. Their secondary sex traits include the same pronounced canines all alphas have as well as a lager than average clitoris. As an alpha, the clitoris can act like a penis in some ways, given that the two are functionally identical, the presence of Alpha hormones causes the growth, which allows a female alpha to penetrate a partner when aroused. Like male penises, they can be growers, or showers, but typically the clitoris grows when aroused and becomes much more noticeable. While they are able to penetrate their partner and form a knot, they are unable to impregnate others, but they are able to become impregnated through vaginal intercourse. Both male and female Alphas will enter a state of rut if they are around an Omega in heat, and they can initiate bonds by scent marking and the biting of the mating gland. Only Alphas can create a bond mark with their Omega partners. During rut, they exhibit heighten senses and they become fixated on their partners. It is a time of extreme sexual arousal in which their ultimate goal is to breed with their partner and knot with them, and then take care of their mate after doing so.  
Betas can be functionally identical to other universe's typical male and female sexes. Individuals who present as Betas either do not have a genetic marker for alpha or omega sex, or they produce neither alpha or omega hormones. Beta females can be impregnated, and Beta males can impregnate.  
Omegas are considered the smaller and more weak sex. They often act more reserved or delicate, and are far weaker than their alpha and beta counterparts. They find comfort in being protected and tend to avoid confrontation. Both male and female Omegas struggle with muscle gain, but it isn't impossible. They tend to be on the shorter and smaller side, and while Omega males are often taller than Omega females, both are often shorter than Alphas, but it isn't unheard of for them to reach the height of a beta of the same primary sex. Both sexes can enter a heat phase, in which the body's biological imperative to find a mate comes to a peak. Often times their heat starts with an increase in body temperature and a sudden urge to start nesting behaviors. They will seek out safe spaces and decorate them with comforting items, usually including blankets, pillows, and articles of their partner's clothing. As the heat intensifies, their urge to mate becomes much stronger, and they exude a scent that lets others know of their heat. It is not only considered impolite but also highly dangerous for an Omega to go out during their heat, as the scent of an Omega's heat can intoxicate an Alpha and send them into rut, inhibiting their better judgement.  
Once the Omega is in full-blown heat, both male and female Omega will start to produce a secretion that will provide lubrication for sex, the slang term for this is called 'slick', and for female Omegas, will be produced in addition to vaginal lubricant. For male Omegas, the slick will be produced anally, and although male Omegas do experience the same biological imperatives and physical symptoms as female Omegas, only female Omegas can become impregnated. Male Omegas can impregnate a female Omega, Beta, or Alpha. 

The secondary sex would remain dormant in a child until they entered puberty, at which point the excess testosterone or estrogen would active a genome sequence that caused their secondary sex to develop as well. Typically a teen or preteen hitting puberty would not only develop as a Man or Woman, but also present as either Alpha or Omega, or in the presence of neither traits, Beta. Alphas and Omegas have vastly different scents, and so that would be one of the first indications of their secondary sex. Next the sexual traits would start to surface, and by the time puberty was over, their secondary sex would be fully apparent as well. 

It is currently unknown as to why the secondary sex came into existence, but it is known that it has been in the human genome for thousands of years. The primary theory as to why the sexes were split, and that there were Male Omegas and Female Alphas was due to population growth. It is theorized that humans evolved this way to not only curb population growth, but to ensure that there was a much higher chance of genetically superior offspring was produced. Throughout history, non-producing partnerships were expected to care for the offspring of those who did produce. Most often through adoption, and now in recent years, through surrogacy. 

In society there are certain norms and prejudices, just as always. While it is not frowned upon in modern society for people of the same primary sex to enter a relationship, it is considered abnormal for two Alphas or two Omegas to be in a relationship. All-Beta relationships are seen as normal, just as Alpha-Omega, Alpha-Beta, and Beta-Omega relationships. That is considered more taboo by the older generations, but to the younger generations, it is less of a taboo, and as time goes on, it becomes more and more socially acceptable for two Alphas or two Omegas to form a bond. In the same vein, polyamorous relationships are more socially accepted with the presence of at least one alpha and one omega. All alpha or all omega polyamorous relationships are looked at similarly to their monogamous counterparts.  
It is also seen as highly unusual for an Alpha to act submissive or weak, or an Omega to act strong or dominant. It is possible, as personalities can vary from one person to the next, but it's still seen as something of a shock. 

As for gender identity and expression in the Omegaverse, it is becoming more common for people to explore their gender identity. Typically ones gender identity is tied with primary sex characteristics. It is completely within the realm of possibility for an assigned female at birth Omega to transition to a male Omega. Medically speaking, primary sex features are able to be changed, but there are few ways to alter a secondary sex. The most common ways are suppresants, scent blockers, and artificial scents. Suppresants will block the biological imperative of Heat or Rut, but many do have side effects and it is often encouraged by medical professionals to take breaks every few months to a year to not adversely affect the body. Typically the longer an Omega goes without a heat, the stronger their reaction will be when they go off the suppressant. Alpha suppressants are more advanced to avoid such inconveniences, and it is less common for a rut to get too extreme if their suppressants are stopped.  
If an Omega or Alpha is uncomfortable with their secondary sex, scent blockers and suppressants will make them functionally similar to a Beta, with zero scent or biological urges either way. It is incredibly rare for someone to experience secondary sex dysphoria to a degree where an Omega would identify as an Alpha or vise versa. In the rare event that does happen, due to medical limitations, the best one can do is take medication to physically become more like a beta and introduce artificial Alpha or Omega scents. The introduction of Alpha or Omega hormones does not affect the body in the same way that Testosterone and Estrogen do. Unlike the primary sex hormones, which are both present in the body, only Alpha or Omega hormones are present in the body, and the introduction of either would just cause a surge in the production of their bodies natural hormones, which can trigger a heat or rut.  
Beta transitions to Alpha or Omega can partially be achieved. While medical professionals are unable to alter the body to produce slick or create a knot, it is possible to use artificial slick, knot toys, and artificial scents. Alpha or Omega hormones can be introduced into the system for a temporary boost that affects their physical presence, scent, and temperament, their body never developed Alpha or Omega characteristics, nor do they have the ability to maintain the hormones, so after a short time, it becomes absorbed by the body and used up. There are drugs to create artificial heats or ruts that give one the biological need similar to an Alpha or Omega, but it works in much the same way as a libido pill would, and can have serious side effects with prolonged use. 

In the Omegaverse, there is also a systemic sexism relating to secondary sex. While primary sex doesn't play much of a role in these prejudices, the secondary sex of Omega and Alpha carry a significant societal weight. Alphas are expected to act strong and care for those around them, have a powerful presence, and be brave. They are expecting to have a powerful physique and seek out jobs of importance. Alphas are commonly in positions of power, such as managers, CEOs, Police and Military, Celebrities, Athletes, Surgeons, and other physically demanding jobs.  
Omegas, on the other hand, are expected to play a more demure role in society. It is expected of them to be polite, not take up much space or cause a fuss. They are expected to be needy and fragile while also loving and nurturing. They are commonly in caregiving positions, as well as jobs like Teachers, Nurses, Assistants, Phone operators, and even stay at home parents. They are much less likely to enter the line of fire or be directly in charge of others.  
While unusual, it is possible for an Alpha to be a teacher or an Omega to be a police officer, but there is a social prejudice that the individual may face if they go against the grain, so to speak. It is much more socially accepted for an Alpha to take a caregiving role than it is for an Omega to take a position of power.  
Typically, in these instances, the individual might take a low-dose suppresant in an effort to either make them seem less weak as an Omega in a high-stress job, or less intimidating as an Alpha in a caregiving job. It is also not uncommon for one to hide their secondary sex and go about life using suppressants and scent blockers, living as a beta would. It is considered rude to pry into ones secondary sex, just as it is rude to ask about someone's genitals or sexual preference.  
In the government aspect of things, in the 21st century, there are no restrictions based on secondary sex and no laws on the basis of such things. It is illegal to make restrictions or prejudices in the workplace based on secondary sex, and Omegas have all the same legal rights as an Alpha. Of course, that doesn't mean that a judge or jury might be biased towards Alphas or social constructs. The only distinction one would get based on their secondary sex is that in the eyes of the law, a bonded pair is equal to a married couple. Just as all married couples are registered and granted certain benefits, all bonded pairs are registered and granted certain benefits. Bonded pairs have the option of taking heats off together with no legal repercussions and they are allowed special visitation rights in the case of prisons and hospitals. They are also granted higher tax breaks than non-bonded couples and the incentive to procreate is much higher. 

In many ways, the Omegaverse is similar to our own, but in others, it is vastly different, and the societal roles and expectations are shifted due to those differences. Dating and relationships are simultaneously more complicated, and simplified. Altogether, it is a world not unlike our own, yet with minute changes stemming from the Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamic.

**Author's Note:**

> If this gets enough love, and people seem interested, I may make this into a series talking about various AUs, such as soulmate identifying marks or other soulmate AUs. If you liked this and want to hear me ramble about more AUs in a semi-scientific way, please comment down below, especially if you have something specific in mind! Also, if I missed anything or you have any questions, please please please ask me! I'll put my noodle to the case and I'll answer you personally as well as editing in my answer to include more information :)


End file.
